Shun the non-believer
by Suuz
Summary: Sometimes Stiles holds grudges. Drabble. Stiles/Scott friend!centric. Mentions Sterek. Rated m for mentions of slash.


AN: This is just a little drabble. It was just some fun. Completely unbeta'd, so all the errors are my own. It's the first time I dipped my toes into the Teen Wolf fandom as an author so be nice to me please.

**Shun the non-believer**

Sometimes Stiles held grudges. He would not pick a fight, he would just ignore the person involved. Stiles also knew that grudges are never the answer; they eat up your energy and the person you're mad at often doesn't even realise that they are being shunned. So normally it would only last a couple of days, a week tops, and Stiles is not even sure he can call it holding a grudge when it only lasted for such a short period of time. However, this time Stiles felt his anger really was justified. He could forgive Scott almost everything. He had not liked being ditched for Allison, but he had stood by his friend and understood. He had also understood when Scott had started to bond with Isaac and left Stiles in his room more and more. He hadn't even complained when Isaac and Scott had taken Jackson camping and had completely forgotten to invite him. Hell he could even forgive Scott for his brief fling with Lydia. So maybe that's why everyone in the pack felt that this was so out of character and so extreme. He hadn't spoken to Scott for over three months and Scott hadn't even realised. The rest of the pack thought it was ridiculous, that _Stiles_ was being ridiculous. HE WAS NOT, thank you very much! He accepted too much and this was the last straw. He couldn't believe Scott would do this to him.

They had been planning it since they were six years olds. On the day they graduated high school they were going to back up their stuff and hitchhike to Vegas. It was a silly plan, Stiles would admit, but it was going to be their first act of freedom and probably their last trip together before leaving for different colleges. So after graduation Stiles had waited at their agreed spot for five hours. Scott hadn't even sent him a text. Stiles had been worried that some werewolf shenanigan might be taking place and when Scott didn't pick up his phone he had called Derek. Derek had told him that Scott had left with Allison on a romantic getaway to celebrate. He had then added_ 'I thought you knew_.' Stiles had felt defeated, because that was the moment he realised his best friend was no longer _his_ best friend, if he even was a friend at all. He felt betrayed. He had hung up on Derek without saying a word and had sunk to the ground. After all he and Scott had been through this was how it was going to end. Stiles felt lost. Would him losing his friend mean he would no longer be pack? Would it mean that he would spend his summer before college friendless? His heartbeat started to pick up. He couldn't be alone. Not after his mom… his breath hitched. He knew he was having a panic attack. He was having a f*cking panic attack on a swing set in a playground. If he wasn't too busy getting light-headed he would have laughed at how fucked up he was. He tried to calm himself down, but he knew he was too far gone. He started seeing light flashes and knew that soon he would faint from lack of oxygen. Suddenly there were strong hands on his shoulder. "Stiles!" was growled. "Stiles, come on. Just breathe!" Stiles couldn't place the voice but tried to follow the order. "Come on Stiles. Just copy my breathing." It was Derek. Stiles already started to feel calmer. Derek had come to safe him. Derek would always come safe him. He started copying the breathing and when he finally had it under control he looked up and stared into Derek's eyes. "You're always here to safe me". Derek's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What?" he finally said. "You're always here to safe me." Derek shrugged his shoulders. "shut up" he mumbled. Stiles couldn't help grin when he said "Don't be such a sour wolf."

Okay so maybe that was why the pack didn't understand his anger. After all, if it hadn't been for Scott, Derek wouldn't have come to his rescue. He would never have realised how much he cared for the Alpha, and, they would not have been together now. If Stiles was being honest this had been the best Summer of his life and he guessed he had Scott to thank for it. It didn't mean he had forgotten about this massive betrayal, but maybe just maybe, he could be the bigger man and hit the boy over the head for his stupidity. Repeatedly, just for old time sake. Then kiss his boyfriend goodbye when they left for college, very passionately might he add, right in front of the stupid werewolf, because sometimes, even if Stiles was willing to be the bigger man, he holds a grudge.

Fin.


End file.
